Within an industrial processing plant there are generally two types of processes to be controlled, batch processes and continuous or non-batch processes. In most cases there are two separate interfaces for allowing plant operators, engineers and other personnel to interact with the two different types of processes, a batch HMI for monitoring and interacting with batch processes and a continuous or non-batch HMI for monitoring and interacting with non-batch processes. The batch interface typically includes interface views specific to batch operations such as a list of active batches, a batch history or event logs, batch alarms, a summary of active phases, and so forth. The continuous or non-batch HMI includes continuous process interface views such as non-batch alarms, PID faceplates, equipment graphics showing flow and other key variables, and so forth. Over the years the two types of interfaces, batch HMIs and non-batch HMIs, have evolved separately and have generally been kept separate. The two types of interfaces serve different needs, and until recently there has been no strong reason for merging them.
More recently, however, batch processing environments have become more complex and more common. Today's batch processing plants are often capable of running multiple different product recipes at the same time. Also, the same equipment can be devoted to different product recipes at different times. Thus, the batch control system must be capable of managing multiple parallel batches and interacting with many different parts of the process plant at the same time. The increasing size and complexity of today's batch processes and the increased need for flexibility within the processing plant have required tighter integration between batch and non-batch operations within the processing plant. This has put a strain on both batch process control systems and non-batch process control systems alike.
One area where the strain of integrating batch and non-batch operations has manifested itself is in the area of operator interfaces. With the tighter integration of batch and non-batch operations, operators, engineers and other plant personnel are often required to monitor and interact with both batch and non-batch processes at the same time. Since batch and non-batch HMIs are typically separate, this requires moving back and forth between batch and non-batch HMI applications. If the two applications are executed on separate workstations this may require physically moving from one machine to another to switch from batch views to non-batch views or from non-batch views to batch views of the various processes controlled within a processing plant. Even if the two applications are executed on the same machine, an operator or other personnel must launch both HMIs and toggle between applications to view and interact with one type of data or the other.
To solve this issue, an integrated HMI application is required that combines the functionality of a batch HMI and a non-batch HMI. Such an integrated HMI must provide all of the functionality of both a standalone batch control HMI and a standalone non-batch control HMI. Furthermore, such an integrated HMI application must present data to and receive input from a user in an efficient and easily understood manner without taxing the resources of the overall processing plant control system.